


We Change Like The Seasons

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Bucky Barnes, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky need a hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Spideypool - Freeform, Steve is kinda a dick, Steve is older, Steve is pansexual, Steve owns a cool business, Underage Drinking, baker steve, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago two former best friends exchange paths, their summer becomes a whirlwind of romance and they finally put things back into perspective.</p><p>Until one of them leaves without a word.</p><p>Its the present now, and Bucky Barnes is on the fast track to becoming a famous photographer and actor at Stark Agency in New York. His life is busy, but he enjoys every second of it.</p><p>Then Steve Rogers appears.</p><p>Steve throws Bucky's life in for a loop, opening old wounds and creating new ones. Bucky just wants off this roller-coaster, but Steve just won't let him.</p><p>After all, he's with Bucky until the end of the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally meant to be a cute lil one shot but I'm a wicked bitch :D  
> Be prepared for feels and some smut, because whats a Stucky story without that?
> 
> Look at end notes for images of characters!~

Four years ago...

 

“Happy Fourth of July!”

The room was buzzing around James, it was hot and overstuffed with drunken teenagers grinding against each other. He looked around, quietly observing the large kitchen he was in, more or less hiding out in while munching on some chips. James thought back to when he originally got invited to this party, he swore he was so excited when he got the invitation, but now he just feels so odd. James could shake the feeling that something was wrong...like something was missing.

This party was a lame excuse to get drunk on the fourth, and a birthday party for some guy he didn’t even know. James laughed at the idea that someone was actually born on Independence Day. But his best friend Clint had invited him, who was invited by Natasha and so on. To be quite frank, James had no idea whose house he was at. Luckily Clint had drove him.

“EH! James what the fuck are you doing in the corner of the goddamn kitchen! Party is out here man!!” A voice boomed approaching him. James looked and saw his Lacrosse teammate, Brock Rumlow walking towards him.

“Oh hey,” James mumbled and leaned into a quick hug. He could smell pot on Brock’s wet T-shirt. “Where you been, man?”

“Been swimin’ with Morse and Johnson in the pool,” Brock slurred, “You should come join us! Ya just sulking around the party like someone dragged ya ass here against ya will!” He laughed and slapped his hand across his friends back.

James nodded and ran his hand through his short, dark hair. “Yeah, yeah, sorry. Lead the way man.” 

Brock laughed and took James wrist and sloppily guided him out of the packed kitchen and out to the large patio. Girls were diving into the pool shirtless, guys were stripping their swim trunks and chasing after them. 

“God bless America, amirght?” Brock laughed.

James nodded, and laughed along with him. The sight before him was a giant mess, but at the same time it was comforting. This was the last time they would probably get this crazy before high school had ended. James took a moment to reflect, he was hit with the reality that he was almost an adult, and he was going into his senior year of high school. He looked around at the scene before him. He had really wished he had his camera with him, or his buddy Peter Parker, was there. But he was spending the Fourth with his Aunt May. 

Peter had helped James realize he wanted to be a photographer. In the winter, Peter took James to Central Park to capture stills of the season there. James had loved it so much, he had started submitting photos to the Daily Bugle himself.

James was taken out of his daze when his friend Luke Cage walked over to him. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, my man…” Luke announced, bringing James into a bear hug. “Hows it goin’?”

“Well, I’m getting smothered right now, but overall I’m great!” James rumbled into Luke’s chest. Luke laughed and then proceeded to say hello to Brock as well. 

“You seen the birthday bitch?” Brock chuckled.

“Nah, he’s too busy making out with Peggy upstairs.” Luke scoffed.

“Wh-Who’s...who’s birthday is it?” James asked, interrupting the two.

“You don’t know him?”

“You don’t know Steve?!”

Luke and Brock started talking at the same, making it impossible for James to understand what they were trying to say. He was slowing starting to drown in the simultaneous yelling until someone yelled “HEY!” over their shoulders.

Turns out it was Jessica Jones, Luke’s girlfriend since middle school, trying to get the guys attention.

“Quit your yelling!” Jessica complained as she walked over and left a wet kiss on Luke’s kiss, due to her just getting out of the pool. Thankfully so, Jessica was still in her black and white bikini and surprisingly sober. “James isn’t on the football team remember? And Steve had already graduated.”

Wait, James thought, why is a bunch of high schoolers at an adult’s birthday party? James scrunched up his nose in confusion, cocked his head to the side, and looked at Jessica. She laughed and attempted to explain everything to James over the booming music.

“Steve is turning 19, a year older than Peggy and apparently older than you Barnes. You’re still sixteen but you’re gonna be a Senior next year right?” Jessica chuckled.

James blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Skipped kindergarten, what can I say?” Brock and Luke laughed at his weak attempt to explain himself.

“Looks like you’re the youngest at the party then, you baby. Everyone else here is either 17 or older.” Brock explained.

James just looked around and finally noticed this. Most of the party-goers were people that attended Shield High, their high school, had graduated this year or the year before. He had wondered why he hadn’t seen his other friends there. It must have been exclusive party.

Luke tugged Jessica closer to him and planted a kiss on the top of her head, and brought her in for one of his famous bear hugs. Jessica giggled into his chest, Brock and James just smirked and Luke sent them a death glare.

“So,” Brock started, “I know you don’t know the guy but please tell me me, you at least brought the man a gift for his big day? You knew this was a birthday party right?”

“Yeah, Clint told me when I got the invitation for this thing. I got him a gift card for Darcy’s Coffee Shop and a watch.” James replied.

“Oh thank god. Where is it?”

James slipped his presents out from his blue leather jacket, and showed them to Brock.

“Dude, put them upstairs, that's where all the presents go!” Luke butted in.

“Jeez, I’m sorry but I’ve been sulking in the kitchen for forty-five minutes and no has spoken to me besides you dicks. I’ll be right back, god.” James rolled his eyes and started to walk away and got punched in the back by Jessica. James simply smirked and retreated back inside the house.

James had asked a few people as to where to put his presents, only to get one simply answer, “Upstairs.” so ultimately James had made his way upstairs only to find out this house, mansion, whatever, was three stories. So he wandered the rooms looking for any signs or other presents. He had walked into a few couples doing the deed, and of course ran out. 

Once he had finally made it up the third floor he stumbled upon four more doors. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He groaned.

He opened the first one. Bathroom. Second one, supplies closet. Finally the third one had a bed with a mountain of presents. James sighed happily and set his gifts on the side of the pile so they wouldn’t fall. He smiled and hoped that Steve, a guy he didn’t even know, liked what he gave him.

James had turned around to leave the room when a door had swung open with a loud crash and yelling had started. James, panicking, hid behind the bed and covered his mouth to steady his breathing.

“HONESTLY STEVE! You’re such a wimp!!” A woman yelled. It sounded like...Peggy?

“Peggy, please, I’m just not ready for that alright? It doesn’t mean I don’t love you, or want to be with you!” A another voice said, weakly.

“Steve, you’re just not ready to take the next step, I get it. Whatever.” Peggy yelled, her speech heavily slurred.

“I refuse to have sex with you while you’re drunk. You can either accept that or not, I don’t care Peggy. You’re an adult now! And you seriously expect me to be be happy with this party? I just wanted to go to the docks and watch fireworks with a few close friends, not party with babies. Do you even know me Peggy?” Steve screamed back.

James started to panic, he had to move, get out of there. He desperately wanted to go back to his friends and get a drink now. 

“WhatEVER!!” Peggy screamed even louder, “I thought you would appreciate my efforts to make a good night for you but (hiccup) nooooOOO! Steven, fucking, Grant Rogers is too much of a boy scout! I’m (hiccup) done now!” Just at end of her sentence there was a loud bang against the wall. 

James shot up from behind the bed and saw Steve against the wall and Peggy walking away. He hid again and waited for Steve to do the same, only to see that Steve was walking towards the room he was in. James panicked, his heart was literally doing a mile a minute, and his hands were shaking. 

Looking around, James saw that there was a bathroom and he rolled to the door and opened, only to roll inside to the dark room, just in time as well. He cracked the door open well enough so that he could see Steve shove some of the presents from the corner of the bed so he could sit. 

The silence of the room was broken with loud sobbing, and the attempt to stifle them. The older man had curled inward and hid his face, almost like he was too ashamed to show the word that side of him. James had no idea what to do. He had been crouching for the past fifteen minutes, and his butt was starting to hurt. Looking through the crack off the door he could see Steve getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

“Shit, shit! Motherfuckin--shit!” James whisper yelled. He shot up and tip toed to the bathtub and pulled the shower curtain over. Pulse racing a mile a minute, his breathing became loud and erratic, he had covered his mouth incase he let out a heavy sigh.

Steve barged into the bathroom and turned on the faucet at the sink, then proceeded throw water on to his face. 

“God…” Steve mumbled, “I'm so over life.”

_You and me both, man. James thought. ___

Heavy footsteps carried throughout the room, and the sound of a zip echoed.

Ugh, dammit. James mentally cussed himself out for choosing the worst hiding spot.

Instead of freaking out, James had just stayed quiet as Steve did his business on the other side of the shower curtain. He heard the sound of a flush and the sound of the faucet turning on follow closely behind.

James rolled his eyes in relief as Steve exited the bathroom and closed the door. Standing up in the tub, he made a small step only to slip and grab onto the lever that turned on the water. Instead of screaming at the cold water that was sprayed onto his head, James simply kept a straight face and landed on his knees in the tub, making a shallow boom.

James tried getting up only to slip back. Surprisingly, Steve hadn’t heard him land on his ass, but James silently thanked god; even though he wasn’t religious. 

Finally managing to turn the water off, James boosted himself up and stepped out of the tub quietly. He stood in complete silence for a few moments, just waiting to hear anything. The door to the bathroom was shut, so he had to wait. 

A few minutes passed, so James decided to slowly crack open the door. Scanning the bedroom, he saw no sign of Steve. He smiled and sighed in relief as he fully opened the door and started to walk out. He quickly walked out of the room and started to run downstairs, his nerves getting the better of him. People on the second floor stared at him as he ran, and somewhat stumbled down the stairs. He wasn’t even paying attention to what was in front of him, of course that led to him running into someone. 

And of course, that someone was Steve Rogers. 

James had ran into his chest, head first and burrowed into him, causing the two to fall down the flight of stairs all together. Their bodies failed to grabbed on to anything, instead just grabbed onto each other while they fell. Steve was stunned, but when they landed at the bottom of the staircase, he started laughing really loudly. James of course was silently freaking out. He wasn't sure who he ran into until he finally looked up. He immediately looked into Steve’s baby blue eyes. All he could hear in the back of his head is that one old Spongebob episode where Squidward yells “Oh no he’s hawt!”. A shiver went down his spine, and made him push himself up. Steve grunted, and James looked down to see that his palm was on Steve’s pec. He was confused for a moment, then realized…  


_Oh my god, he must be super sensitive right here...holy crap, he has fucking tits..!! ___

Standing up as quickly as he could, James quickly got up off the carpet and offered Steve a hand. Steve took it and booted himself up. A blush crept down below his red t-shirt, though James wasn't sure it was from the laughing or him squeezing his pec.

“Sorry, I’m in a bit of a rush.” James managed to say.

“No worries man, though you might wanna dry off. You didn’t go into the pool fully dressed did you?” Steve replied with a small smile.

“Uh…” James had thought back to the room with the presents. Most likely he had left some damp footprints on the carpet. He simply laughed, and smiled brightly at Steve, just thinking of the situation he got himself into a few moments ago made him laugh at himself. And apparently he couldn't hide that. “Y-Yeah, I did.”

Steve just stared at him, no smile once so ever, he just intensely looked at James. He cocked his head to the side. “You look familiar…”

James stopped laughing. “I do? Oh well you might have seen me a few times at school. I was two grades below you, but there’s still a possibility you might have caught a glimpse of me at the caf-”

“Bucky?” Steve blurted.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”


	2. Prelude Part 2: You The Hell Is Bucky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James runs into his childhood best friend and simply rolls with it, though Steve seems to be harboring some lost feelings for him and makes it quite apparent.  
> Clint is a pretty cool dude.  
> Natasha is a motherly figure.  
> And Peggy is a bad kisser.
> 
> Best party ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little wordy, meaning that there's a lot of dialogue. But its all good! I had so much fun writing this and i hope you like reading it!

Bucky looked at Steve questionably and chuckled “Who the hell is Bucky?”

The blonde pouted, “You, you the hell is Bucky.” that only got a bigger laugh from James.

“Yeah, no. My name is James. James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Yes I know! You’re Bucky!!!”

“What the hell man! No, I am not ‘Bucky’! My name is James!!” 

“Do you seriously not remember me?! You made me go on the Cyclone at Coney Island when we were kids and I threw up everywhere, we were neighbors and your mom was best friends with mine. I-I’m Steve Rogers.”

James had to admit that he remembered daring this small frail kid to ride the Cyclone back when he was in Kindergarten. He could quite remember everything about him, but the boy was always sick, his mother was an immigrant from Ireland. Then, right there Steve smiled at him. Something about that lopsided grin tugged at James heart strings. Memories, faint, but he felt them.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry, Buck- I-I mean, James. I didn’t mean to ruin your night. Sorry, I’m crazy right now or something. I’m gonna go back to my-” Right as Steve started to walk off, James grabbed his wrist. Steve just stopped in his tracks and stared at him.

“Your mom’s name is Sarah, heh...you used to put newspapers in your shoes. I remember you, Steve. How could I forget that shit eating grin?” James gave him a tiny smirk, “But holy fucking shit man, you hulked up didn’t you? How?”

Steve continued to stare at him until in a quick movement he grabbed his soaking wet childhood friend into a tight hug.

“Jerk.” He mumbled into James’ hair.

“Punk. Now let go of me.” James replied, mumbling into Steve’s chest.

Steve held James’ arms, even though he let go. He smiled at him again and put his head down shaking it slowly. “I needed this.”

“Needed what?”

“To see you,” Steve looked up and into James’ eyes, “I haven’t been having the best night, and things have gone from bad to worse. So to be able to see you, now and almost grown up is the best birthday present.”

“I’m sorry you’re not having a good night. Uh, do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Nah, I’d rather catch up with you.” Steve’s smile got brighter.

James’ heart felt funny, like something was tugging it and tugging it. That feeling increased each time looked at him. He felt something for him, but it wasn’t...love? Sure they had been childhood friends and they shared a past, but up until at least fourth grade, Steve would have been in Seventh grade, James hadn’t heard from him. Never a phone call or even a letter. Of course he had heard the name ‘Steve Rogers’ tossed around in middle school and now high school, but he always thought the chance that his former best friend attended the same school was a grain of salt. Now he regrets that he didn’t take his chance.

James looked at where they were and was reminded that they just fell a flight of stairs and he finally noticed a sharp pain that shot from his hip to his butt.

“Sure, let's catch up, but I need to sit or something, my ass hurts.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I can carry you upstairs!”

“No, Steve that’s no- wahhh hey!” James was interrupted by Steve swiftly picking him up bridal style and going back up the second story of the house.

“Steve!”

“What? You got hurt, so it’s my job to take care of you now. I’m not that frail bag of bones anymore Buck- gah, sorry-”

“It’s fine, you can call me Bucky. And I’ll have you know, I sorta liked that bag of bones. He was sweet and always got in fights.” Bucky, now interrupting Steve.

Steve did this stupid cute grin at Bucky and blushed a little. “Well now I’m buff. Only thing that hasn’t changed is that I still get in fights.”

Bucky frowned a little. Thinking back to when Steve and Peggy were fighting, his smile reduced into blank expression. That he definitely hated thinking about. Especially because he eavesdropped on Steve’s private conversation with his girlfriend. Plus Steve had a girlfriend.  
Holy crap

Steve and Bucky caught a few awkward glances from people, but they simply ignored it. Steve just went on about his mom would love to see Bucky again, but Bucky was off on his own thinking. He was really confused.

Did he like Steve? 

_This whole thing is like, a fuckin’ Disney movie. I over hear some shit, I fall down some stairs and the prince whisks me away to save the day. But holy hell...do I still like Steve? ___

__The whole thing has Bucky nervously looking away and not listening to Steve. All Bucky can hear in his head is:_ _

___OH MY GOD I THINK I STILL LIKE STEVE! ____ _

____Bucky didn’t even notice that Steve had already placed him in the room adjacent from where the present room is. Shaking away from his thoughts, Bucky saw Steve unwrapping a gum wrapper and then proceeding to popping the gum into his mouth. Bucky shifts around on the bed, his jeans mostly dry now, but his thighs were freezing cold. Steve joined him on the bed, laying back and looking at the ceiling._ _ _ _

____“So, uh, what would you like to know about me?” Steve rambles._ _ _ _

____“Well, everything. How you’re healthy now, how you bulked up...uh, how you are??” Bucky uttered._ _ _ _

____“Well, okay,” Steve began, “My Ma and I got this letter for this clinical study on child health, or something like that, I’m not sure. Ma signed me up and this doctor, Dr. Erskine. He had created this shot that helped every system in the human body fight off disease and infections, while improving cells or something.”_ _ _ _

____“Sounds too good to be true.” Bucky blurted._ _ _ _

____“Trust me, it was. But it was real, and it happened. There was 15 that signed up, but I was chosen because I had the most ailments.”_ _ _ _

____“Bravo.”_ _ _ _

____“I know, thank you,” Steve shoved, Bucky’s left arm playfully. “So anyways, the Doctor tells my Ma that I have to come in twice every month to get the shot, and I have to keep activities very low. So low that I couldn’t go to school. Of course, Ma was furious, but she desperately wanted me to be healthy, and go for all the things I wanted to do in life. Ultimately I left school and I followed through with getting the treatment.”  
“And?” Bucky anticipated._ _ _ _

____“And...well, my respiratory system basically fixed itself and all my other shitty ailments disappeared. My Ma literally prayed to the Doc, then she asked him how much it all cost, and you know what he said?”_ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____“He said ‘Not one dime ma’am. Your son, well he’s the bravest of us all. He keeps going through the motions of life, no matter how bad or good. He is a good man. The world needs good men like him’. Well my Ma bawled, but he literally saved my life, just because. What Dr. Erskine said that day has haunted me. Everyday...You know what’s worse though, Bucky, is that he died in a car crash. No one knew what his shot contained, or how to recreate it. His work died with him. And here I am, a stupid jock with a girlfriend that hates everything I love. And now I’m sitting here saying stupid shit to a fifteen year old.” Steve huffed out a sigh and closed his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Hey, you asshat, I’m sixteen.” Bucky exclaimed._ _ _ _

____“Whoo, one year difference!” Steve laughed._ _ _ _

____“Man, I’m so sorry. Have you ever told this to anyone else?” Bucky asked, suddenly changing the mood._ _ _ _

____“I told Peggy, but she just said to try and find his work. Which I did and then she said ‘It’s time to move on then.’ I swear…Anyways, what has happened to you over the years”_ _ _ _

____Bucky shrugged, “Not much, I joined lacrosse at school, my sister is an even bigger brat since you’ve last seen her, I got into photography and acting a little bit too. Everyone at school still thinks I kid genius still because I skipped kindergarten...”_ _ _ _

____“Acting? Have you done any plays or something like that?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I did West Side Story my freshman year. I was an understudy for the Princess and the Frog this year, luckily the Prince caught Mono before the performance.” Bucky snickered._ _ _ _

____“You have a pretty boring life, James,” Steve teased, “Anything else I should know?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m gay..”_ _ _ _

____“What.”_ _ _ _

____“I said I’m gay? Well actually bisexual.”_ _ _ _

____Steve sat up, his eyes wide and curious. He opened his mouth to try and say something but closed it, only after deciding what he was about to say was going to make him look like a dick. Finally coming up with something decent, and not an inappropriate joke, he broke the silence that had lingered too long._ _ _ _

____“Have you...I guess, tried or experienced anything with someone else?” Steve asked Bucky cautiously._ _ _ _

____“I-” Bucky started._ _ _ _

____“Well have you?”_ _ _ _

____“No, I haven’t.”_ _ _ _

____“Then how would you know, how would you know that you have a ‘sexual attraction’ towards men, if you’ve never done anything with one?”_ _ _ _

____“Steve, it doesn’t work that way. And I started ‘exploring’ those feelings recently. I mean, I always knew that I liked both men and women. I actually came out as bisexual to my folks before I entered high school-”_ _ _ _

____“And your mom was okay with that?!” Steve looked at Bucky, confusion filled his face._ _ _ _

____“I- yeah, why wouldn’t she be? My mom and dad just told me to be careful and they wanted me to find a lasting partner. And something about getting married at twenty-six so that I give them a lot of grandchildren.” Bucky laughed, the corners of his eyes creasing and his smile wide. He ran his left hand through his short, dark hair._ _ _ _

____Steve just stared at him for a moment._ _ _ _

____“So, you think you’re more towards men?” Steve finally said._ _ _ _

____“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess. If I had to measure it it would probably be sixty/forty.”_ _ _ _

____Steve stayed quiet. Bucky just looked on forward. The patio door was open and he could see the party down below. The room was suddenly filled with music, someone had must have turned on the sound system down by the pool, and the bass from it shook a few items on the walls. Bucky sighed and stood up, and walked out to the terrace. He had no idea why he said that to Steve. They weren’t close anymore, but yet his reaction to Bucky being bi was not what he wanted._ _ _ _

____“Buck-”_ _ _ _

____“Are you homophobic, Steve? Is that why you’re so weird about this?” Bucky continued, “Look, I don’t expect you to graciously open your arms and wave the bi flag around, but we were friends. We aren’t close anymore, but I would just love it if you were a little more open to the fact that your former best friend is bisexual. I mean, I protected your sorry ass when you decided to pick fights when were little, hell I was younger than you! We did everything together. Who knows, maybe we could rekindle that relationship that we had, but god forbid-”_ _ _ _

____“Buck-”_ _ _ _

____“That I’m different or even remotely not fitting into society’s stand-”_ _ _ _

____“BUCKY-”_ _ _ _

____“What?!”_ _ _ _

____“Shut the fuck up already.” Steve whispered as he stood and walked over to his friend._ _ _ _

____Bucky eyes widened. Fist clenched he was about to make a counter argument but Steve just pulled Bucky closer to him by his waist. Fireworks shot up at the touch and his eyes fluttered, Bucky had no idea what was happening. Still angry, he tried to pull away from Steve’s grasp, until he finally resulted to clawing away from him. Bucky retreated to the corner of the terrace, instantly regretting that because he was cornered._ _ _ _

____“What the hell are you doing?” Bucky mumbled quietly._ _ _ _

____“I wanna shut you up,” Steve said, his crystal blue eyes gleaming, “Plus you didn’t let me finish.”_ _ _ _

____“Finish what?” Bucky spat._ _ _ _

____“The only reason I freaked out and asked a few questions was because I’m pansexual. I didn’t really believe that you were bi, I mean you’re so young and I just wanted you to be sure.”_ _ _ _

____“Steve, I’m sure about my sexual orientation. Even though I’ve never sucked a dick, I have kissed a guy.”_ _ _ _

____Steve grimaced. “You what?”_ _ _ _

____“I’ve kissed someone before? I kissed a guy?”_ _ _ _

____“When.”_ _ _ _

____“...This year? Why are you freaking out? What the hell is your deal?” Bucky stood up taller and made his way around Steve. “Look, I need to go, my friends are probably wondering where I am. Thanks for, um, talking.”_ _ _ _

____“James,” Steve grabbed Bucky’s elbow tightly and kept his head low, “Bucky, look, this is gonna sound stupid and weird, but...ugh fuck. I can’t do this...Look, I’m freaking out and acting weird because my childhood best friend is bisexual, and that’s amazing because I’ve always liked you. Romantically. Ever since I met you I loved you, the way you always light up a room, your smile, just, god, everything. And here you are, literally stumbling into my arms. I don’t know what to do.”_ _ _ _

____“Steve, I-”_ _ _ _

____“No, Buck, I’m sorry. I am kind of a mess right now. Plus I’m in college and you’re still in high school, plus I’m with Peggy. I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s fine, Steve. You just kind of freaked me out. The look you had on your face when I told you...it had me thinking you hated me. But, you know, I kind of suspected you liked me back when you were in sixth grade.”_ _ _ _

____Steve’s formed a O shape with his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise. “Why didn’t you say anything? Was it that obvious?”_ _ _ _

____Bucky just laughed and shook his head, “It was a little obvious, but I ignored it because I thought there was no way. Plus I was in third grade, I just thought it was a cootie crush.” His laugh became louder._ _ _ _

____Steve finally let go of Bucky’s arm and went back inside to sit on the bed. Bucky soon followed, taking one last glimpse of the party down below. He sat next to Steve and sighed._ _ _ _

____“Soooo”_ _ _ _

____“So…”_ _ _ _

____The friends looked at eachother and laughed._ _ _ _

____“This was fun.” Bucky breathed out._ _ _ _

____“A little surreal though. I thought I’d never see you again.”_ _ _ _

____“And I thought I was going to some jocks party, nah, ended seeing my best friend.”_ _ _ _

____Steve smiled to himself. “I’m glad you came.”_ _ _ _

____“I am too, Stevie.” Bucky laid back on the bed and smiled up at Steve. His ice blue eyes were literally twinkling in the dim light of the bedroom. A tint of pink dusted his cheeks, and he had bit his bottom lip, making it a shade darker of pink that it already was._ _ _ _

____Steve was drunk on the thought of Bucky, he knew it was wrong though, the New York age of consent was seventeen. Plus he was certain he was drunk and a little high, due to him smoking a blunt with one of his friends before the party even started._ _ _ _

____Steve looked down at Bucky, his eyes her closed and his dark hair was styled messily. His light blue leather jacket was off his shoulder, showing more off his baggy black t-shirt, his dark washed skinny jeans tightly contouring his thighs and, most likely, made his ass look amazing. A blush crept down from Steve’s cheeks to under his red shirt. The blonde go up to walk around the guest bedroom and started noticing small details to calm his nerves. The red curtains that fluttered in the wind from the terrace, the pillowcases the laid near Bucky’s head that said in cursive “Fuck Sleep”. Steve bent down to take off his shoes and was immediately greeting by the plush brown carpeting. The silence was broken when Bucky cleared his throat._ _ _ _

____“What did you mean when you said you wanted to shut me up? What were you implying there, Rogers?” Bucky yawned, rolling over on the bed to face him._ _ _ _

____Steve’s face turned from a light blush to a deep crimson. He stuttered before he tried to complete a sentence. “I- uh, I guess I was...Well it’s a funny story! Um, heh, I don’t…”_ _ _ _

____Bucky sent a suggestive smirk his way and got up. “You were going to kiss me huh?”_ _ _ _

____“Um.”_ _ _ _

____“You were!”_ _ _ _

____“It’s an effective tactic to making people shut up!”_ _ _ _

____“So do it.”_ _ _ _

____Steve’s jaw literally fell on to the floor. Bucky just started walking up to him and stood inches away from his face, his smirk now a full blown smile. Steve tensed up and his body buzzed, if he was already high, he was seriously full blown soaring. Bucky tilted his head to the side and simply gave a tiny nod. Licking his bottom lip, Steve gave Bucky a quick tiny kiss and stepped back._ _ _ _

____“Jesus, Steve, you’re still bad with the ladies?” Bucky chuckled, running a hand through his hair._ _ _ _

____Steve shrugged, “Only with the ones that really catch my eye.”_ _ _ _

____Bucky looked down then back up the blonde, just shaking his head. “By the end of the night, I’m going to be making out with you in the corner alright? But i really need to go back downstairs and make sure my ride home isn’t piss ass drunk.”_ _ _ _

____Stepping to the side, Steve simply nodded and let his friend go by. “For sure I’ll see you later?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course, Stevie. We’re gonna make out in the corner remember?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Clint and Brock were in fact piss ass drunk. Luckily Natasha, Clint’s girlfriend, was sober and gladly took the role of their driver. Bucky happily walked back into the kitchen where he saw the redhead quietly munching on Red Vines while scrolling on her phone lazily._ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Bucky said, planting a kiss on her cheek. “What are you doing here alone?”_ _ _ _

____She kept looking at whatever was on her phone and looked around, then back at her phone. “Клинт ты осел, I could have sworn Clint, was here a second ago, James. Could you find him for me, Котенок? I think he might just kill himself in this death trap of a party.”_ _ _ _

____“Sure, Nat. I’ll be right back.”_ _ _ _

____Bucky set off on looking for Clint. Even though her really didn’t want to, he’d do anything for Natasha. They had been friends since she transferred into their middle school in 8th grade, and everyone had just about known each other for several years, so no really talked to her. Until one day someone tried to bully her at lunch and she had freaking kicked their ass to the moon. Bucky had taken the opportunity to come to her defence only to have her shove him away and ignore him. Natasha’s mother had come to Bucky’s house that night and apologize her daughter's actions, Natasha hiding behind her mom, muttering sorry in Russian. Bucky didn’t really care about the apology, he just wanted to learn Russian._ _ _ _

____Everyday at lunch after that, Natasha sat with Bucky, calling him James instead of Bucky most of the time, and taught him Russian. Bucky’s best friend in middle school, Clint Barton, had sat with them during their sessions and just sat there listening to them talk. Natasha became fast friends with him as well, due to her interest in Clint’s hobby of archery. Clint and Natasha became even closer when he started tutoring her in American Sign Language, one of the only classes she had a B- in. One thing led to another and they started dating towards the end of Freshmen year._ _ _ _

____Bucky wandered aimlessly around the huge house, opened doors carefully, knocked when they were locked, and found himself going out to the patio again, and then seeing Clint on the diving board of the pool. Bucky ran over and almost slipped._ _ _ _

____“Clint Barton, you ass, you better not have your hearing aids in!” Bucky yelled while quickly making the signs incase he did have them out._ _ _ _

____Clint rolled his eyes and groaned. “I’m wearing my waterproof ones, James.”_ _ _ _

____Bucky sighed and took a second to think. “It’s Bucky, Clint.”_ _ _ _

____Clint’s face turned from amusement to shock in less than a second. “Wait, sin-since when? Jame- Bucky is Ste-” Clint was interupted by Luke pushing Clint into the pool._ _ _ _

____“It's a diving board, not a talking board!” Luke yelled after him._ _ _ _

____Bucky turned and looked at Luke and gave him a high five. He proceeded to walk back inside, only to look up the terrace he was earlier with Steve, only to see Steve back with Peggy._ _ _ _

____And full on making out with her._ _ _ _

____A ping of hurt coarsed through Bucky’s veins and he just stared. He didn’t really know what to feel. Of course he knew Steve hadn’t broken up with Peggy in the forty-five minutes the rekindled their friendship, but it would have been nice. Bucky had to be honest with himself and know that all he wanted with Steve was to be friends again. He didn’t want to fuck up their new found friendship. Mostly because he didn’t fully trust Steve yet. Steve had left him, wondering whether or not he did something wrong, and that just upset him. He was a kid when that happened._ _ _ _

____Of course, Bucky told Clint, Natasha and Brock. Brock being his new found friend that he met in high school, but he always had his back and was super protective of him, much like Steve was when he was small himself._ _ _ _

____So when Peggy was pelted in the back of the head with a water balloon, Bucky lost it and laughed so loud, he almost toppled in the pool._ _ _ _

____He looked around to see who did it, as did Luke, as did Steve, and everyone at the party. Clint was just bobbing around in the pool and gave a soldier's salute and then dived back down into the pool. Bucky looked up to see Peggy yelling at Steve like he did it. Enough was enough._ _ _ _

____“Peggy, it was a _fucking water balloon _, you’re literally at a pool party! What do you expect?” Bucky screamed.___ _ _ _

______Peggy looked down at him and scoffed. “Who the hell invited _you _anyways? Aren’t you, like, _fourteen? _”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bucky shook with anger, he really hated Peggy, to the core of his being. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by Natasha.  
“Тупой идиот,’ She muttered at Bucky, “The invitations said invite one to two people, Peg. And I invited him. By the way, you should take your make out session inside, it looks like your slobbering all over Steve. No one wants to see that.’’ Natasha said looking up at Peggy and rolled her eyes walking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Peggy, Steve, Luke, and everyone there was at stand still, then all of a sudden Steve laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bwhahah! Oh my god!” Steve buckling over laughing, clutching his left pec, “That was gold.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Peggy scoffed and stormed off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The night was drawing to a close for Bucky and his friends. The job of the designated driver moved from Natasha to Bucky. By ten, Peggy finally got around to lighting the candles on Steve’s cake and cut it. The cake was a large tuxedo cake, decorated with “All-American” things. Whatever that meant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bucky just took the cake and munched on it while he had his feet lazily draped in the pool. Natasha sat besides him, slightly buzzed, but she smiled at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You didn’t have to come tonight if you didn’t want to.” She yawned, while taking a bite of cake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And miss all the booze? Yeah right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She looked at him for a moment before breaking out into a fit of laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You? Booze? You’re the most straight-edged person I’ve ever met! Oop, excuse me, _half _-straight edge.” Nat giggled.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bucky shoved her playful and finished his cake. “I hate you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you too.’’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nat glanced at Bucky and smiled to herself. “So Steve huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bucky sighed, “Yeah…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Is it nice seeing him after all this time? Relieving to see he’s okay?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I guess? I just have more questions. I mean there’s so much more I wanna know about him. It’s just been a long time, and I thought my feelings for him disappeared but…”  
“Котенок, you know you can’t act on your feelings now that he’s nineteen. The New York age of consent is seventeen.” Natasha said whispering a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Groaning, Bucky leaned back and stretched his arms out. “Don’t remind me. Plus it’s never gonna happen. Steve’s with Peggy and he loves her.” He took his feet out of the pool and got up. “I got go use the restroom, but I’ll be right back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Okay, after they set off the fireworks we’re heading to my parents beach house, it close by so we can crash.” She handed Bucky her plate and splashed the water with her feet like a kid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Cool, I’m getting tired anyways.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You grandpa.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty close to the end of the prelude, now the main story that takes place in the present is going to be started.  
> That means I need betas!  
> If you're interested in being a beta for my story please leave a comment or shoot me an ask at my personal tumblr crying-over-steeb!  
> Fanart is also appreciated!!!!!


	3. Prelude Ch. 3: American Sex God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy throws a can of paint at Steve because she's an angry, horny and irritated English woman+ Mom! Nat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the Prelude is gonna be four chapters, oops.  
> 

Bucky opened the door to the bathroom only to run into somebody trying to walk out.

“Oof! Sorry, I’m tryi-”

“No worries, Buck.”

Bucky looked up to see Steve looking down at him grinning like a goofball.

“O-Oh, hey there, Stevie. Sorry let me just-” Bucky moved to the side to let Steve go into the bathroom, only for Steve to do the exact same thing. The two looked at each other for a moment then broke out into laughter.

“This is so cliche.” Steve chuckled, and moved around Bucky.

“Tell me about it. So, uh, the fireworks? Um, if you have a moment to spare during that, can we talk?” Bucky said, his laughter dwindling down.

“Sure, I’ll probably be in the kitchen when they start, so just come find me.” Steve replied, turning around to face him again. He gave Bucky a small smile and then walked back into the crowded living room, only to be met with loud shouts of his name.

Bucky shook his head and just walked into the restroom.

✳  ⭐  ✳

Clint was totally wasted, and Natasha was finally getting that perfect buzz that made her much more loose. Brock and Luke were just flat out high, and Bucky, well Bucky was just sober.

Bucky hated to drink, it wasn’t something he liked to do as recreational activity. Bucky’s father, George Barnes, had been to rehab three times during Bucky’s lifetime. His father was abusive and rash while intoxicated, and often took that out on his family. George started to drink more after the family moved from Romania when Bucky was only three. Bucky and his mother would show up to school with black eyes and scratches, both would try to explain to their friends they had gotten into a fight. And both would ultimately say “You should have seen the other guy.”.

It was the birth of Rebecca Barnes, George’s first daughter, that made him shape up and finally accept the help at the rehab centers. Ever since then he’s held in so much guilt for abusing his only family. Bucky’s mother, Winifred, waved it off like it was nothing, but Bucky, deep down, was afraid of his father. He owed his sister so much just for being born.

George soon found out that his family has a history of alcohol addiction. His father died of alcohol poisoning, and his his father died after he had gotten drunk and slept with a mob boss’s wife then got shot and killed and so on. Bucky decided he wouldn’t drink so he wouldn’t go down that road.

Now, Bucky is surrounded by booze and weed, and his temptations are definitely testing him tonight. He stuck with a caprisun the entire time, but every time he was offered the brown colored liquid his fingers twitched, almost grabbing the red solo cup. It was weird, not once in his life did he ever drink, but now he just want to be a drunk mess. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or maybe his shit genetics. But he wouldn’t give in though. He would just keep being that stupid kid that went to parties and bring a giant box of Caprisun pouches and sucking them down after the other.

Now he sat patiently in the living room, sat next to a couple making out and a guy snorting cocaine off his palm. Bucky just sighed and looked around, and when he spotted Nat walking past the kitchen, he shot up and jogged after her.

“Nat, wait up!” Bucky huffed out, reaching for her wrist.

“Wazzup, Jamie?” Nat slurred.

Bucky laughed and held her by her shoulders. “Man you’re wasted. How are you walking normally? Ugh, I don’t wanna know. Anyways, when are we going to your place?”

She groaned, “Buck, the fireworks haven’t even started! We gonna stay till they do and end, then I’ll drive us home! But on the way we’re getting Taco Bell okay?”.

Bucky busted out laughing. “Okay, but hell to the no on you driving! I’m driving, I’m the sober one tonight.”

“You always are…” Nat grumbled and walked away like it was nothing.

Bucky just stared at her while she walked away, then down at his caprisun.

One won’t hurt...right?

He looked back at the bottles of vodka, beer, rum and wine on the kitchen table, then back at the Caprisun. Bucky shook his head and smiled to himself.

“Nah, I got my Kiwi and Strawberry to keep me happy.” He said to himself, then walked out to the pool deck to talk to more to his friends again.

         ✳  ⭐  ✳

As soon as the fireworks were about to start Bucky was pulled into a corner.

“Hey, man, I don’t know what did but I got twenty bucks back in my ca-”

“Buck, it’s me.” A voice whispered. 

“Steve? Oh hey.”

“Hi.”

It took a moment for Bucky’s eyes to adjust but after a few seconds he could see Steve’s bright aqua blue eyes being hit by the moonlight, and a small smirk. His golden hair was disheveled and few strands had fallen into his face. Sweat glistened above his eyebrows and his red t-shirt was damp with what smelt like vodka, and oddly enough, his right arm had blue paint on it.

Not only was his appearance messy, but his whole demeanor was different from earlier. It was much more playful than stern, and Steve’s eyes had a sharper edge to them, his pupils dilated too. His chest was rising and falling faster, his pulse going a mile a minute. Then something clicked.

“Were you just having sex?” Bucky asked.

Steve’s cheeks turned from a light dusty pink, to a full blown crimson in a matter of seconds. He cleared his throat and tried to say a full sentence. “Uh, no.” He croaked out, “I almost was but I changed my mind.”

“Why would you do that? I mean if someone is willing to have sex with you, you take that offer dude!” Bucky smiled.

“Sure, but what if you refuse that offer and then they throw a bucket of paint at you?”

“Then I say, you still should have taken it because I figure that they’re into freaky shit if they did that for sex.” 

“Jesus Christ!” Steve said while burying his face into Bucky’s neck, “A missed opportunity…”

“Indeed it is, my friend.” Bucky patted Steve’s head. “You should go take up that offer.”

“Nah, I’d rather be here with you watching fireworks. In fact, I know a perfect spot to go watch them. C’mon before they’re over.” The blonde looked up and took Bucky’s hand and led him back stairs. Bucky’s heart stopped for a second while he was getting led. He looked at Steve’s hand clutching his and smiled, then grinned. He held on tighter and squeezed his hand.

Steve led them into the room that held the presents on the third floor. He noticed sopping wet footprints in the carpet and paused. “What the hell?”.

Bucky fidgeted and looked around. “What’s the matter?”

“Just...these footprints, I dunno, they’re weird? Whatever, we’re at a party with a bunch of drunk teenagers, what do you expect?” Steve turned and gave Bucky a tiny smile before he led him towards the patio of the room.

“You know this patio looks out to the neighborhood right?” Bucky said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, I know, but just watch.” Steve replied and stepped out on the patio, then jumped up to grab the ledge on the side of the house. 

“Holy crap! What the hell are you doing?!” Bucky yelled.

“Shut your big mouth and give me a boost!” Steve whisper yelled.

Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed Steve’s dangling legs and pushed them up. Steve disappeared on the roof for a moment. The sound of rustling metal broke the silence in the air and finally Steve’s head popped out and then he brought down a small latter.

“Here, careful going up okay? I don’t want to scrape up a Buck pancake off the sidewalk after the party is over.” Steve said, smiling, while holding onto the top of the latter.

“Tsk.” Bucky started climbing the latter, his eyes looking down at his feet while he went up. “ I hate you.” 

“I love you, too.” Steve chuckled.

Bucky just gave him a sideways glance then stepped onto the ledge. He looked around and saw that there was a small deck on the roof of the house. His eyes gleamed and he turned to smile at Steve again.

“This is amazing! Is this your house? Because I swear I’m going to over here all the time now.” Bucky giggled as he literally skipped to the lawn chairs under the brown umbrella on the deck.

“No actually this is Peggy’s cousin’s house, Sharon? I come here sometimes with Peggy when Sharon is gone on vacation with her parents.”.

“Oh, well, props to Sharon. I’m still coming over now. I love rooftop decks.” 

Steve nodded in agreement and pulled out a beer that was in the small cooler next to Bucky’s chair, and handed it to him. Bucky just eyed the bottle closely then took it slowly.

“You don’t have to drink it you know?” Steve said while Bucky continued to stare at the drink in his hands.

“Oh thank god.” Bucky sighed.

Steve took the beer back and handed Bucky a root beer instead, then took the beer for himself and removed the bottle cap and took a swig. He planted himself in the lawn chair next to Bucky’s and stared at him for a moment before he noticed.

Bucky met his eyes and just smirked. “What?”

Steve looked away and smiled to himself. “Nothing.”

The fireworks started soon after that. The first set being a combination of red, white and blue. Large booms filled the air and rattled the house a little. Bucky stared in awe, his lips slightly parted as he “Ooh’s” and “Ahh’s”. Each color of fireworks left a lasting glow on his face, each color highlighting his eyes. Steve stared at Bucky. He envied the boy’s amazement towards the fireworks and his features. His crisp blue-grey eyes brightening every time a firework entered the night sky. Bucky’s medium length dark brown hair was ruffled slightly, some of his bangs stuck to his forehead, and some strand laid over his eyes. A few caught his eyelashes and moved every time he blinked.

Steve was a lost for words. He knew he could always be a attracted to a male, due to his sexuality and he personally thought the male human body was beautiful in its own way, along with a females. But he was falling fast, too fast. He was confused and his body was acting on impulse. Steve found himself leaning into Bucky’s hip. Bucky was still staring up at the night sky, his face full of wonder and excitement. HIs view was soon cut off by a large hand in his eyes, moving the few strands of hair that we trapped in his long black eyelashes. Color rose to Bucky’s cheeks and he cut his eyes to glance at Steve.

“There you go.” He whispered, even lower than a whisper. 

“Friendship.” Bucky muttered.

Steve ran a hand through his golden hair and shook his head. Bucky heard him mutter “Fuck it-” Before he grabbed Bucky by his shoulders, twisted him around in his lawn chair and kissed him.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered and his lips stayed stiff, but Steve moved his head to the side to get a better angle, his eyes closed, his own long eyelashes leaving a small shadow of his cheeks every once in awhile when fireworks lit up the sky.

Bucky ultimately lost himself in the kiss. His body relaxed after a minute or so, and his small, dainty hands met Steve’s chest. The minute his mouth parted and Steve’s tongue entered his mouth, Bucky’s hands desperately clung to his thin red shirt. Steve’s mouth was, well in Bucky’s eyes, heaven. It was hot and somehow inviting. It tasted of strawberries and what he guessed was beer. It was oddly delicious and he found himself lusting over it. Bucky took initiative and deepened the kiss only to get a whine from Steve.

 

_A fucking whine._

 

Bucky was a mess. HIs whole body was buzzing and his mind was clouded. All he thought of was Steve. Steve. He moved in, placing his butt on Steve’s lap so he was straddling him, and Steve’s gigantic hands were on his ass. Cupping, then full on massaging his cheeks.

“W-We should watching the fireworks.” Steve huffed out between the heated kiss.

“There’ll be more, now shut up and keep groping my ass.” Bucky groaned. He opened his eyes only to see the most erotic thing he’s ever seen in his life.

A pale faced man, who was now absolutely scarlet red, golden strands all over the place. Pink, almost magenta, swollen lips slightly parted. And oh god those eyes. Steve’s once icy blue eyes had changed. His pupils were now fully blown, but a small ring of color was now a deep ocean blue. If you look closely you could see flecks of gold and green.

“You got it, Captain.” Steve sighed and took Bucky out of his deep thoughts. He arched his neck up to meet Bucky’s lips again. This kiss was different though, it was more relaxed. Well, until Bucky tugged Steve’s hair.

 

The bastard _moaned_.

 

Steve flatout moaned into Bucky’s mouth and gripped Bucky’s hips harder. He would definitely be feeling those fingerprint bruises tomorrow morning, because Steve would not let up. Bucky tugged harder and Steve wailed into the air. His eyes shut tight, mouth was gaping open and Bucky just stared at the marvel before him. It wasn’t until Bucky scooted his butt along Steve’s erection that Steve bucked his hips up and had to grip onto Bucky now.

“I have to- We gotta-”

Bucky was just staring at him, his eyes wide with amazement like he was still watching the fireworks. “I, uh, yeah I know.” He laughed and threw his head back.

Steve finally opened his eyes to look up at Bucky, only to be caught by his infectious laughter. Steve moved Bucky back to his own lawn chair and sighed again. “ _Wow_.”

“I know." 

“Do you?”

“Of course I know. I’m James ‘I’ll be a great lay when I’m older’ Barnes! Duh.” Bucky said, straight faced.

He was only met with Steve’s ocean blue eyes, wide and filled with hurt. He giggled anyways but Bucky felt like an ass for saying it. He had no idea why though.

Eventually the two sat back in silence. They watched the rest of the fireworks in peace, but there was an electric buzz between the two. Bucky couldn’t tell if it was happiness, Steve couldn’t tell if it was sexual tension. But they sat through it, enjoying eachother’s company. They continued to sit comfortably in the dark after the fireworks ended, just talking about whatever. Bucky talking about acting, and Steve talking about going to college to get his business degree, and possibly enlisting in the army. Secretly, Bucky hoped to God that he wouldn’t, but if he did he would support him through it, and skype and email when her could.

Their talk got cut short when Bucky’s phone started to ring. It was Natasha.

“Hello?” Bucky answered.

“Hey, man, it’s me.” A heavier voice responded.

“Natasha, please tell me someone put estrogen in your drink, because the only possible answer to you sounding like Shaq.”

“It’s _Luke_ , you ass.”

“Oh my god, dude, take a jok- Ugh, whatever, what’s up?” Bucky groaned.

“Ya girl is piss ass drunk with Jess. I’m a little high so I can’t drive, so it’s your turn, man. We’re still heading to Nat’s beach house right?” Luke spat out, it sounded like he was carrying someone.

“Dude, it’s always my turn! Seriously, what happens when I don’t go to a party one day?” Bucky yelled.

“We’ll get a damn Lyft or something! Now get your sorry ass to the front door and drive us to Nat’s place!” Luke yelled back. His deep voice sounding more intimidating than it should have.

“Fine! 

“Where are you anwa-”

Bucky hung up before he could finish his question. He stood up quickly and spun around to get down from the rooftop. He totally forgot there was a literal American Sex God behind him, he turned around to be met with the American Sex God’s puppy dog eyes. Bucky literally melted into a puddle on the spot.

“You’re leaving? Already?” Steve whined. 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, all my friends are either drunk or high, and I’m neither so I’m the designated driver tonight,” He grumbled. “Well every night.”

“You could stay here!” Steve said excitedly. “Uh, I mean, if your friends are okay with that?”

Bucky just shook his head. Which he tried to go against his own body in doing so, but he lost. “Thanks, but we’re going to Natasha parents beach house, which is a luxury. Or so I’ve been told. I’m excited to go, but I’m not excited to drive with drunk Fourth of July party goers on the road.”

Steve thought about this before saying anything else, but his body also betrayed him, and he opened his mouth. “Same to that. Okay, well how about you text me when you get there, so I know you got home safe?”

Bucky smiled and nodded. He handed Steve his iPhone to put in his contact info. After Steve had put his name in as ‘Stevie :)’ but Bucky changed it to ‘American Sex God’ when Steve wasn't looking.

The two moved towards the end of the roof, only to find the ladder was on the sidewalk below. Steve and Bucky both looked at each other and shrugged.

“Are you okay with jumping down?” Steve questioned.

Bucky just shrugged and looked down. “I mean, it’s not that far down. The worst I could do is hurt my knee or something?”

Steve looked at him and then down again.

“Why are you scared?” Bucky teased.

“N-No! Shut up, you Punk.” Steve shoved him lightly. “If you’re so brave, you go first.”

 Bucky bowed and winked at Steve, causing Steve to blush. “Gladly m’lady. If it shall calm your nerves, and cause you to stop being thy pussy.” Steve shoved Bucky again, only this time it was a lot harder, which caused Bucky to lose his footing. His arms were outstretched as he tried grab onto Steve, his blue-grey eyes wide with panic as he tried to keep himself from falling off the house. Steve didn’t register what was happening fast enough, so when he tried to grab Bucky’s hand finally, Bucky’s small hands slipped through Steve’s. He just had to watch Bucky fall off the roof, his foot slipping behind him, his chin hitting the end of the brown tile, and landing with a loud whale in the air.

Steve crouched down and jumped after him, his knees hitting the hard concrete next to Bucky. “Buck? Hey, are you okay?”

Bucky stayed silent.

“Bucky? Bucky?!”

Bucky was face down on the pavement, holding his left arm tightly to his stomach. The brunette rolled over and groaned, his eyes squeezed tight in pain.

“I’m okay, I think I landed funky on my left arm. It’s just a sharp dull pain I guess? I’m good though.” Bucky said quietly. His cheek had been scraped as well as his collarbone.

“No broken teeth?” Steve asked while inspecting him.

Bucky ran his tongue over his teeth, then winced. “No, but my lip is split inside.”

Steve rolled his eyes and finally let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. “Drama Queen. You’ll live.”

Bucky looked up at Steve, his eyes now more grey than blue. “Thou is still a pussy.”

Steve slapped him hard beside the head and helped him get up.

✳  ⭐  ✳

 

Bucky had finally left Sharon’s house and had all his friends packed in Clint’s large gas guzzling SUV. They pulled out of the neighborhood and out into the streets. He almost got a lashing when he told Nat that he was skipping out on the Taco Bell while he was driving. Bucky drove slowly and carefully, cautious of the few drunk drivers on the road. He tried his hardest to avoid DUI stops, by taking back streets instead of the freeway, but it caught up to him when there was a DUI stop a few streets before Natasha’s gated community.

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered. “Okay you shits, act as normal as you can, alright?”

“We ARE normal, Barnes!” Jessica slurred.

“Yeah, Barnes! We’re wallflowers!” Clint agreed.

“WALLFLOWERS!” The whole car yelled in unison.

“Wait, those things they sell at Bath and Body Works?” Brock questioned.

“Yes exactly!” Natasha giggled, she attempted to fist bump Brock, but just ended up punching him in the face, which got them both laughing hysterically. Bucky just shook his head as he took out his wallet and stole Clint’s to retrieve his driver’s license.

A police officer came up their car and asked the usual questions, and did a drug test on Bucky since he was driving, and finally they got to drive off after he passed. He entered the code to get into the gated community. Everyone else in the car was just buzzing with energy and yelling at each other with loud slurred words. Jessica and Luke were just making out in the trunk--When did they get back there?-- Natasha and Brock were rough housing, and Clint was fast asleep in the passenger’s seat muttering about pizza and dogs. Bucky stayed silent as he drove them down the winding street. Large beach homes standing tall and screaming to be seen even in the dark. Bucky had to check his phone for a moment to check the address.

 

_928 Red Sand Circle, East Hampton, NY_

 

Bucky sighed to himself. It was gonna be a long drive back from the Hamptons back to Brooklyn. He continued to drive slowly until he hit the end of the street and found Natasha’s house.

 

And god, was it gorgeous.

 

The house was further away from the others on the block and it was surrounded by trees, but the trees didn’t mask the house completely. The pale grey home was illuminated by dimly lit lights that shone from the perfectly cut, emerald green grass. On the outside, the house was wide and expansive, and so aesthetically pleasing, Bucky had wished that it was daytime just to marvel at the sight.

Bucky pulled up to the driveway and slipped out of the car. He popped his head in the second row of seats and clapped his hands. “We’re here! Everyone out!”

Everyone groaned.

 

The front door was a scarlet red with an old fashioned door knocker. If you looked closely you could see a silver trim along the carved edges of the door too. Bucky quickly fished out Natasha’s house keys out of his jacket pocket and opened the door, making sure everyone got in.

The foyer of the house was pristine and white, and red accents were everywhere. A red frame hung of little toddler Nat, with her two front teeth missing. A picture of her, her mother and father were below it, he guessed that was Nat back in middle school. A grey frame hung next to that, the yearbook photo of Nat this past year. Her vibrant hair tied into a perfect bun, pearls around her neck and a tight smile sat there staring at him.

Bucky just laughed and took off his shoes. Jess, Luke and Natasha were already in the kitchen giggling about something, Brock in the living room laying in front of the fireplace, and Clint snored soundly, sprawled out on the beige couch. Bucky just let his friends be while he wandered the place. He concluded that the house’s walls were entirely white. The only colors that were in said house was beige, red, black, and grey. There was also a fresh set of flowers in each room. He also kept count of how many rooms there was. Downstairs, there was four. Two guest bedrooms, a library and an office. Not including the living room, foyer and large kitchen. Upstairs, there was five. Natasha’s bedroom, a master (probably her parents bedroom), a bathroom, massive closet and another guest bedroom. There was a basement as well, but Bucky was too tired to go down there.

Bucky set himself up in the guest bedroom next to Nat’s. He had to throw himself on the bed because he was exhausted and to be quite honest, lazy. The last time he checked his phone it was 2;14 am, and he decided that it was officially time to pass out.

 

 

Bucky woke up with fingers in his face. His bloodshot eyes cracked open to see a very sober Natasha poking his cheek.

“What? Oh, hi.” Bucky yawned.

“Your phone keeps ringing. Someone by the name ‘American Sex God’ has left you fourteen voicemails.” Nat replied calmly, and alert.

Bucky sat up quickly and gave himself a head rush. “Agh, fuck, hand me my phone.”

Natasha tossed it to him with ease. Bucky had no idea how she could get so wasted and be perfectly fine an hour later. Bucky checked his phone and saw that Steve had not only called him fourteen times but also texted him thirty-two times.

 

 **American Sex God:** hey buck its steve jus wnted to make sure u got home safely 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some beta testers people! Leave me a message on my tumblr: crying-over-steeb.tumblr.com and a way to contact you and I'll send you what I got!

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my inspirations of what Steve and Bucky look like: 
> 
> Bucky:  
>   
> (Bucky just being an all around dork actually)
> 
> And his outfit:
> 
>  
> 
> And here is young Steve: 
> 
>  
> 
> And again, what he's wearing: 
> 
>  
> 
> New Chapters will be posted every two weeks so keep a look out for that, and don't forget to leave comments!


End file.
